One for all's true power
by Lazyestpotato
Summary: Midoriya izuku is an average kid with a healing quirk who like every child his age wants to be a hero. After healing the number one hero all might he gets a chance at his dream but learns secrets about the pro hero's quirk that not even he knows.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own my hero academia**

**OFA's true power**

**Hello everybody this is my first ever fanfic and up until now I've been using Wattpad to upload my story. If your interested my name on there is 'lazy potato' and you'll be able to find the more up to date version of this story there because I'm still trying to figure out how this website works and upload. Some words are supposed to be bold in the story but when I copy and paste it from my wattpad account they don't transfer over and I don't feel like going back and doing so. Without further ado let's get started**

**Chapter 1**

At 4 years old izuku made up his mind to become a hero. His dream wasn't to unrealistic since he was able to inherit a quirk from his fathers side. This was explained to izuku as he sat in the doctors office with his loving mother and a doctor with a funny mustache.

Inko and izuku first saw his quirk in action when Inko accidentally slipped on the stairs tripping over izuku's all might toy and broke her leg. Izuku cried while holding his mom and suddenly his hands began to glow a bright green and before any of them realized what happened Inko was up and walking again.

Inko was so proud that her son developed a healing quirk and happy that he got one in general. After that she rushed him off to the doctor as soon as possible.

"Mam, it appears your son has a support type quirk ". The doctor stated to inko midoriya. He continued " do you know what his fathers quirk was" the doctor asked.

"Uh yes midoriyas father was actually a medical quirk user that could heal people just by touching their wounds. Inko stated about izuku's late fathers abilities. The doctor was rather impressed by what he had heard thinking to himself for a moment. "Well if that's the case your child may start to resemble some minor differences from his fathers quirk as well in the future but only time will tell. "

Izuku zoned out the majority of the conversation after hearing he had a quirk. All that ran through his mind was the video of all might saving people from a burning building and him thinking that he had a chance to become a hero.

As soon as he got home he watched the famous video of all might saving people from a burning building at least 10 times before eating his favorite dish katsudon for dinner. The following night izuku could barely sleep thinking about the possibilities of his new quirk

midoriya inko happiness almost surpassed izuku because of how much she worried about him. He was a really late bloomer with his quirk and she was starting to fear he wouldn't get one. She knew the chances of him being quirkless where rare especially with him being born from two parents with them but still it was possible.She was also very happy that it was healing like his father not that she'd be any less if it wasn't. She just felt he could be a big help to people in the future with such a strong support ability.

Izuku didn't tell her but she knew he was getting bullied for his quirk coming in later than everybody else's. By later she meant dead last with him getting his quirk almost a year after everybody else had at age five instead of four. She hoped that this will help him make friends again, or at the very least keep the bullies away.

Inko also took notice of how izuku talked less and less about his friend katsuki bakugo who took to teasing him the most for his quirk not showing up. She never said anything to him but she was sad for her son. Inko was just as happy to see her sons quirk she felt as though she could finally stop worrying about him. All this worrying made her gain a few pounds not that it was that noticeable but she felt she had to change that quickly.

ooo

Monday morning came along and izuku was so excited to show kachan that his quirk finally came. What he didn't expect was a loud laugh from bakugo saying a support quirk was so lame he might as well have stayed give up on being a hero and become a nurse or doctor instead. This hurt izuku feelings a lot since he thought that they would go back to the way things used to be before bakugo got his quirk.

"F-fine then I won't be your partner anymore since you don't like my quirk. I-i hate you katsuki."

Bakugo visibly looked shocked and a little hurt when deku said this. He quickly got over it and replied to the now shaking with anger izuku, "like I give a fuck about some lame quirk user not wanting to be my sidekick it's your loss." And with this being said bakugo and izukus friendship ended.

1 year later

After ending his friendship with bakugo the now 6 years old izuku found himself pretty lonely. Kachan was his only real friend and after the argument they had no one really talked to him even though he had a quirk. Kids thought he was weird since he kept mumbling to himself all the time and took notes when class wasn't in session. It didn't help when one of his notebooks was taken from him and revealed that the broccoli head was taking detailed descriptions of all his classmates and their quirks. He also didn't have very good social skills since he only ever hung out with bakugo and his goons.

To pass time Izuku ,being the nerd he was, liked to go to the library a lot to read up on quirks especially ones similar to his. He probably read everything the library had to offer on healing quirks even going as far to look in some medical books for techniques on his quirk.

Izuku often spent his afternoons here while his mother worked at the hospital as a doctor. His mother would rather that he goes and tries to make new friends but he always insist he can't because he has to learn about medical work. His mother always has a hard time saying no to him when he uses the signature izuku beg (basically puppy dog eyes). She also was overcome with joy inwardly hoping her son was giving up on becoming a hero and choosing to be a doctor like her and izuku's father. That was far from the case though.

A few days later izuku was trying to return a book when he accidentally bumped into someone while mumbling causing him to drop his book. She was an average sized girl with white hair that had red streaks and she wore glasses.

"Wow that's a big book did you read all of it" she asked izuku prompting a nervous nod from him. She read the cover of the book

He was reading and was interested in the title 'support quirks and healing'. Is this your power she asked the greenette who nodded again proudly albeit a little nervous still.

"What's your name sweetie" the girl asked midoriya to which he replied while looking at the floor "I-izuku midoriya mam"

the girl silently squealed "Kawaii!!!" To herself making midoriya wonder what she was talking about with what the any witness would describe as the cutest head tilt ever seen.

"S-sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Fuyumi todoroki but you can call me yumi-Chan" she said happily to izuku who blushed a little.

"N-nice to meet you yumi-Chan" midoriya said and the more he and fuyumi talked the closer friends they became. Fuyumi told izuku that she had a little brother that was his age and she would love for them to meet. Izuku was excited by the thought of this since it meant he had a chance to make a new friend.

1 year later With Shoto Todoroki

After discovering his quirk half hot and half cold his father eagerly started to train him the day after he received it. He learned that he was a child of a quirk marriage and he wasn't so much born as he was breed. His father told him things like he was to surpass him and become what he couldn't and things of that nature.

Shoto no longer was aloud to play with his family members and he barely got to socialize with them either. He found that even though he only had his quirk for a year training was intense. Even though he was just seven endeavor barely held his punches when training him saying "the villains won't hold back so why should I".

Todoroki only ever got 1 day off to himself and he would often use that day to visit his mother. She hasn't been doing well since Shoto began his training to be a hero. He noticed that her mental health got worse and worse. It got worst when she was put in an asylum for throwing scolding hot water on his left eye. He heard it was because she saw his father in him when she saw him. Ever since that day he hasn't seen her since.

Shoto was getting ready to train when his father called him and said he was injured in a villain fight. He told him he would be fine but he'd have to stay in the hospital for a week or two. He instructed Shoto to continue his daily training regimens in his absence.

His sister Fuyumi looked worried the next day while they were eating breakfast. "Hey Shoto do you think dad will be ok" she asked him. He told her what their father said on the phone without an ounce of worry in his voice. A small part of him wondered if he wanted his father to be more injured but he pushed that thought away.

"S-Shoto I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the library later." Shoto looked up at her questionably wondering why the library of all places. Normally she invites him to the psych ward to visit their mother and he always declines her offer.

"Why" Shoto asked with a small amount of curiosity in his voice.

"I just want you to meet a friend of mine that is your age, he wants to become a hero too." " i have no interest in being set up on a date with your friend" he responded slightly annoyed. "Who ever said anything about dating" Fuyumi said with her hands waving in the air frantically.

"I suppose I've nothing better to do" Shoto says with a monotonous tone. "That's the spirit" fuyumi nervously says with a sheepish smile.

A few hours later Shoto found himself in a rather empty library with his sister. She went off looking for this so called friend who he wasn't convinced is not a blind date for him. He decided to look for a book that interested him while she looked around.

He was in the elemental quirk section reaching for a book when suddenly it was taken from the other side. With the book gone it revealed a pair of mesmerizing green eyes that suddenly darted away upon making eye contact. Curiosity got the best of him as he decided to go to the isle he saw the person on.

When he did so he saw someone nervously looking at him while avoiding his eyes holding the book out half way. Getting a better look at the kid the most noticeable feature about him was his unruly black and green hair. The kid also had a plane but cute looking face with a few freckles sprinkling each side. To top it all off the kid was also notably short looking for his age which must have been close to his own. Shoto couldn't tell whether or not he was looking at a girl or not.

Finally the voice spoke up and said while still slightly cowering with their arm out " d-d-did you want t-this book if so you can have it". Shoto noticed that he was a boy do to his voice and was so fixated on the boys appearance that he never responded to the green haired boy.

"H-hello"

Shoto realized that he'd seem like a creep if he kept staring so he told the boy he could read it. There was an awkward silence for almost half a minute before his sister came from behind him.

There you are Shoto and you found izuku. His sister stated he looked at his sister then back to the now named izuku. "Is this the person you wanted to set me up on a date with." Shoto asked unimpressed by his sister who became red faced and almost screamed In an embarrassed fashion "I never said anything about a date!!"

This earned a loud shush from the librarian and any other attendants present. Shoto looked back at izuku who's face looked like a cherry tomato making shoto have a slight smile thinking izuku looked similar to a radish in his state.

"S-sorry about him izuku he doesn't get out much" his sister said covering his mouth with her hand which annoyed him.

"N-no problem" izuku uttered. As they went to sit at a table izuku nervously tried to make conversation with Shoto who wasn't the best at interacting with people especially people his age. He asked him questions like what his quirk was his favorite hero etc and Shoto tried his best to answer them all. He found out izuku was a huge all might fanboy which pleased Shoto because that was his favorite hero too. He also noticed izuku had a mumbling problem making him in one word interesting to be around.

As the two talked (mostly midoriya) they grew closer as friends without Shoto realizing because he never had any. Shoto took notice of izuku's flaws being that he often apologizes when it's unnecessary, he mumbles excessively and gets sidetracked quickly, and he is very timid. For some reason it just made him all the more interesting to Shoto.

He found out the green headed boy posed a healing quirk and was impressed considering how rare they where. "S-Shoto would you be ok if I tried to heal your eye?" The boy asked in such an innocent tone while raising his hand to his eye. Shoto quickly smacked his hand away angrily exclaiming "don't touch that!"

The librarian once again told them to quiet down but it fell on deaf ears as Shoto looked in the boys eyes with guilt overwhelming him as he saw the green orbs fill with tears. At that moment he decided that was his least favorite sight to see.

He quickly apologized to the boy explaining how he got it and felt that he didn't want it removed. The boy forgave him even though he was a little confused by why he would rather keep the scar.

To change the subject they decided to read the book the both wanted together. This required them to sit pretty closed to each other while one reads aloud but in a library voice. Izuku had a slight blush at how close Shoto was to him and how he could feel his breath but continued to read nonetheless.

Fuyumi came back to her brother and friend surprised at the sight considering she just heard Shoto yelling a few moments ago. She just stood their and stared at the two thinking how cute they where. She accidentally said out loud 'kawaii!!' Getting shushed by everyone including her brother and friend making her feel embarrassed.

6 years later with All Might

Toshinori looked at himself in the mirror seeing his damaged and battle-scarred form. He barely won the fight he had with him and this is what it cost. He could barely take a breath now without coughing up blood, it was harder to eat, and his eyes looked dark only showing his irises. He felt so weak like this and. Worst of all is that his injuries made it harder to be a hero with his time shortening as the years went by.

He was currently at 6 hours of hero work a day with his injuries in his non transformed body getting worst do to all the surgery to keep him alive. A lot of his friends told him to retire but he knew that wasn't the option for himself he had to be the symbol of peace for everyone to rely on. He had to do this until he could find a worthy successor. "Hopefully teaching at UA will yield promising results" he sighed.

Toshinori remembered a day when these injuries could be healed easily. The person who could do it was no average doctor but a quirk doctor like recovery girl. Only his quirk was much stronger being able to cure the likes of even cancer. His name was Hizashi Midoriya a hero among hero's they called him.

He died 12 years ago when a villain found out about him healing heroes and pretended to be an injured citizen. When Hizashi tried to help he was killed right then and there. He was a good man and a great hero. All might thought back to the funeral and remembered seeing Hizashi's son and wife there. His son being just a baby when it took place.

All might was on his way to another hospital to be checked on but he thought his efforts where futile since no other doctor could heal his injuries. As he sat in the waiting room getting the occasional stare from some people (mostly children) he saw an almost familiar face amongst the others. It belonged to a young boy with an untamed mess of green hair with black highlights. The boy was very frail looking and looked like he was slightly scared too. He just shook it off thinking it was just a coincidence.

He was called out of his thoughts when the receptionist told him the room number to got to (354).

12 year old izuku

Izuku and his mother where at a hospital where his mother worked as a doctor. She told him that she had a few more patients to see to before they went home. Shoto has to train with his father on using the fire side of his quirk. Things have gotten better for Shoto since izuku came into his life. Shoto's father endeavor had to promise to be a better father to his kids because izuku saved his life using his healing quirk while the hero substantive did an injury that would force him to retire.

He found himself having to get his journal out the car to take some hero notes but when he returned into the building he forgot what floor his mother was on. He looked around nervously even making his way to the waiting room. He saw a very skinny looking almost skeleton resembling man with blonde hair. He looked for a while until said man looked in his direction causing him to nervously walk away.

Almost 20 minutes have passed with him searching for his mother to no success. He was confident he found her room do to the fact that he vaguely recognized the room number (354) on the door . When he opened the door he saw the skeletal looking man from earlier but shirtless!. The man to izuku's horror spit blood out of his mouth as if he where a dying water hose.

In the middle of izuku's continuous apologies his mother walked in on the sight face palming herself while looking at her son. "Izuku would you kindly stop bothering my patient I thought I told you to wait in the visitors room." His mother said mildly annoyed with him but already accustomed to his antics.

He meekly offered her back her keys and sat in the chair with his head buried in his notebook not making eye contact to avoid further embarrassment.

"Sigh* sorry for my son sir he gets very flustered and he's very clumsy." ms. midoriya apologizes to her patient. He chuckles with a little blood coming from his mouth it's quite alright mam and please call me Yagi.

"Very well it says your here for a check up on an injury you received a few years ago. As the his mother and me Yagi started to talk izuku looked at mr Yagi's injury while trying not to be noticeable. He heard that man went through surgery after the next and it made something inside izuku want to help desperately.

After all what use is a healing quirk if he doesn't use it. He nervously stood up and walked over to his mother and said with as much confidence as he could muster "mom can I please try to use my quirk to heal mr.Yagi-San".

His mother then went into thinking she was gonna say no but then wondered what harm could come from him helping someone with his quirk. She took into account a lot of things like her patient going off and telling everybody he knows and then others coming to be healed by her son. While she thought she was doing this in her head she was in actuality mumbling. Yagi just stood there curious about the healing thing and even more so with his doctors mumbling.

Yagi looked at her with a sheepish look before she finally made up her mind and allowed it. She explained to Yagi her sons quirk and asked in return he doesn't tell anyone other than his usual doctor and closest family members.

Yagi agreed to it but had little confidence considering how recovery girl had the best healing quirk he's ever seen and even she couldn't do much to help him.

Izuku saw the skeptical look in yagi's hollow eyes and told him overflowing with hope "I'll do my best and and more after all All might says to go beyond plus ultra."

Toshinori's heart skipped a beat when he saw the look in izuku's eyes. The look of a true hero who wants to do anything to help even though he barely new him. He dawned the exact same look whenever he went out as all might.

"This'll only take a few moments" izuku said in an comforting tone. Toshinori felt a warm and peaceful feeling then suddenly he was enveloped in a green light.

All might POV

When I sat up and looked down at my arms they were no longer skinny and bone like but the had meat to them. I looked to the mother son duo and izuku was being somewhat supported upwards by his mother. Worried I asked if he would be ok and he nodded replying he needed to eat because healing injuries like mine made him starving and a little nauseous especially missing organs.

I stood up no longer feeling weak as ms midoriya walked me to a mirror. I looked almost like I did before the incident but a little skinnier. I was so awestruck I couldn't speak only stare at my appearance.

"How do you feel she asked me as her son resting in a chair I-i feel amazing!" Without realizing I transformed into my All might state at the end. I didn't even realize so when I turned to look at them the surprised look on their faces made me confused. I looked down at myself realizing my mistake and before I could explain her son fainted.

Some time later after her son woke up I explained to them that I was injured during hero work opting to leave out the all for one part telling them that my time as a hero was quickly getting shorter and shorter. I sincerely thanked izuku and asked if their was anything I could do to repay his kindness. "M-May I have a a-autograph please". I let out a booming laugh do to the fact that he only wanted a simple autograph.

After stating she had to fill out some paperwork inko left her son to talk to his favorite hero. I asked him who else has he healed and he explained that he healed some kid name Shoto who he called shochan his mom and pro hero endeavor. I had my mouth open in shock and asked him "h-how did you manage that did he come to this hospital too." I asked wondering if this hospital was a hotspot for pro hero's.

"No he didn't come here he's my best friends shochan's dad". That statement just made me give up on questioning anything about the kid just going along with it. One thing for sure though he definitely did not expect his day to be like this.

As we continued talking his mother came back in the room saying

I was good to go. I didn't want to just leave and probably never see the kid again but thought asking to exchange information with his mom would be weird. Trying desperately to come up with a solution I was brought out of my problem when izuku begged his mom to invite me over for dinner.

"I'm sure he is far to busy to c-"

"I ACCEPT YOUR INVITATION" I exclaimed in my hero voice

"If you'll have me t-that is" i said more quietly deflating to my civilian form.

"That would be wonderful" she said giving me her address and phone number and time to come over.

Later All might stood outside the midoriyas house with a potted bamboo plant contemplating whether or not the gift was necessary. Before he could knock on the door it was opened by his green headed savior izuku who kindly let him in.

"Dinner will be any second now please let izuku show you around." Inko yelled from the kitchen. As izuku showed yagi around he was very reluctant to open his door but quickly did so and hid his eyes behind his hands.

Yagi wondered what made him so nervous before seeing a utopia of all might merchandise from toys to clothes even his pajamas. He nervously chuckled while looking around coming across a notebook that had many all might resembling symbols and a big number '1' in the center.

Upon opening it he couldn't believe what he saw. Notes upon notes filled with theories and ideas of how his quirk worked and how it could be used in different scenarios. He saw drawings support gear ideas it was truly amazing that such a young lad could have such ideas.

He looked at izuku's dresser top to see more notebooks with different numbers to mean other heroes even underground heroes like eraser head. As he flipped through page after page the boy suddenly spoke up "do you think I can become a hero with just a healing quirk."

All might gently set down the notebook and touched where his injury used to be. He truly felt a support quirk wouldn't work in a hero setting but he just couldn't hurt his savior by telling him other wise.

" I'm not sure if it's safe to just go into battle with a support quirk" he noticed the downcast look in izuku's eyes. Although it hurt to crush the boys dream the way he had it was true. A healing quirk while saving tons of lives would not help in such a dangerous job as hero work.

"but maybe I know a way to help you ." Midoriya gained a look of hope that put a smile on yagi's face. The pro hero was was had been looking for a successor and was considering joining the UA staff to find such a person. His old sidekick nighteye informed him that he had found someone worthy of the power but he had yet to meet them. He saw the same drive to be a hero within midoriya that he once had himself.

'There's no denying that he'd make an amazing hero.' Yagi made it up in his mind that he would make izuku his successor to his quirk. Not only because he felt that izuku would make a great hero but also because he truly felt within the boys debt after being helped that it was only right for him to help the boy achieve his dream.

All might explained to the young boy his quirk and asked if he was willing to become his successor. "So my boy what do you say will you become the next symbol of pe-" before he could even finish izuku accepted.

"Y-yes yes I will" izuku said softly with tears flowing.

"All might, izuku dinners ready!" Inko yelled from downstairs.

As they sat at the table and ate dinner yagi talked to inko about her sons training to be a hero. She agreed under the condition that he would be safe. From that day izuku's life as a hero in training began.

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic hoped you enjoyed I will be posting more soon I already have some more chapters ready and I'm just trying to see how this does. I hope you enjoyed I'm looking forward to updating this soon.**


	2. Cleaning the beach

**I don't own my hero academia **

**I'm back with the second chapter of my story and because I was nice I went and fixed some errors that I made rather than just posting like some uncultured swine would. Also I attempted to write in first person which is not really my strongest point so I hope u enjoy**

**Key**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All might talking"**

"**OFA talking"**(spoiler oops)

**All Might**

After being healed All might felt almost as good as when he first mastered his quirk. He did have to eat a lot but only to get body fat back on his body. He hasn't realized since being bony for so long took his appetite away but he loved food in a seriously unhealthy fashion.

Everybody looked at him crazy when he went into a pizza parlor and ordered twenty whole pizzas and ate them in one sitting. He hoped nobody recorded because that would be embarrassing. Even after dinner at the midoriya's house he still felt like he could buy out five food trucks (the idea of that made his mouth water).

During this time he thought about a lot of things like wether or not he still needed a secret identity or if he should still teach at UA. He eventually stopped caring because he got hungry again.

The next day he told inko that he would be meeting her son early in the morning at Dagobah beach for his strength training and after school. He explained to her the dangers of his quirk on ones body telling her nervously he would make sure he could avoid that at all costs.

Inko's glare she gave him when talking about exploding body parts was almost more scary than all for one or any villain for that matter. Inko stated (though it felt more as a threat) to all might that she would spectate his training on her off days to make sure he wasn't over doing it.

While standing at the beach where he would meet izuku at five a.m he took into account how much trash there was. Even he might struggle to get this done within a year without using a quirk.

He was lucky to have found izuku two years before the exam since that meant all the more time to train his successor. He then began thinking with a smile on his face that he was lucky to meet izuku at all. The kid had the heart and soul of a pro hero. All might laughed and thought to himself how izuku always idolized him for inspiring people and giving them hope when ironically that was exactly what young Midoriya did for the pro hero. While thinking about how his situation would be so much worse without the green haired boy the person on his mind suddenly appeared with a happy cheerful smile.

"Yagi-San I'm here !" The boy exclaimed in an All Might fashion.

Toshinori took in izuku's appearance and laughed because of the boys shirt that had the pro hero's initials in bold 'AM' to stand for all might. "This beach is a mess isn't it" toshinori said to no one in particular. "Yeah it used to be a tourist attraction but the ocean brought op trash and more people just dumped there garbage here and no trash collectors ever cared to collect it."

"Yes my boy indeed you are right, now let's begin your training. You must..." all might waited to add drama **"CLEAR THE ENTIRE BEACH!"** he said in hero form. The smile on poor midoriya's face turned from one of excitement and happiness to fear and worry.

"H-how am I supposed to do that." He asked meekly. "Simple" All might said he pulled out of his jacket a training regimen that looked like it would be intense. And right little izuku was as the days felt like years during his training he felt he was on deaths door.

9 months later izuku could see his efforts paying off with his physique. He didn't really develop much muscle but got more toned and also gained abs that made him look athletic but not all that strong. This didn't change the fact that he was lifting heavy amount of weight so it remained a mystery to him and all might how his appearance was so skinny still.

Izuku told Shoto about his training a week after it began making Shoto pout claiming that is why he keeps seeing less and less of the support quirk user. Feeling guilt for not hanging out with Shoto as much do to his intense training schedule he made a compromise. Izuku promised once the beach he was cleaning was finally finished he would take Shoto their to see his hard work.

Although not being able to see one another as much their friendship grew all the same with them learning new things about each other more and more. They used texts and phone conversations to make up for not seeing one another in person.

A few weeks later izuku finally finished cleaning the beach a lot earlier than he and all might expected with his mentor watching izuku scream his heart out atop the pile of garbage he took months to stack. Toshinori felt pride in his pupils accomplishments wondering if this is what it was like for a parent to be proud of there child. He quickly brushed that thought away when he saw midoriya falling rushing to catch him.

"You did it young izuku you exceeded my expectations of you tenfold not to say they where ever low." He said cheerfully. Yagi watched as tears spilled from the boys face smiling at how emotional the boy was. He plucked a strand of hair from his head looking down at his student "now my boy" he said with his trademark smile **"Eat this!"**

Izuku looked at his mentor as if he had lost his mind, maybe all the hits from strong villains had took a mental affect on his master. Which would be a shame because as far as izuku knew he couldn't heal mental injuries only external injuries. "W-why do I have to eat your hair y-yagi-san?" He asked incredulously. Yagi explained how the passing along of OFA worked spurring a bunch of mumbling from izuku earning the young healer a chop to the head, he often receives for mumbling too much.

As izuku finally took the hair and put it in his mouth he found he had a hard time swallowing it with no drinking water around.

(not at all sexual :) ).

After a cringeworthy minute of failure he finally digested the hair. "I don't feel any different yagi-san. Did it not work?" Izuku was worried he wasn't worthy of the power. That a boy like him should just stick to supporting the real hero's. Just when he was about to admit defeat "grrrr!" Is stomach started rumbling. Izuku's face beet red "Ha that's it my boy you just have to let it digest we will pick up tomorrow, but for now… **how about ice cream**." Going out to get ice cream with the number one hero in the world. To izuku his life just started to seem more and more unreal every day.

To celebrate his students hard work the two of them went to go get ice cream from a local vendor with yagi in his civilian form. People often looked at him when he was skinny simply for his odd appearance but now people look at him claiming he looked familiar for some reason. He would always nervously tell them it was a coincidence but he could see why they thought so. He was back to looking similar to his hero form. Before his injury he didn't have a secret identity but when injured he had to be two different people. He always thought of how grateful he was to izuku for healing him but whenever he tried to express is izuku humbly said it wasn't necessary causing all might to see the hero in him even more then he felt was within himself.

As he and izuku continued to eat there ice cream and listening to izuku mumble about about different heroes he saw out the corner of his eye an angry looking blonde kid glaring at his successor. He tapped izuku asking whether or not he should be worried about the blonde boy trying to see if he could kill him from a distance with his eyes. His very crazy looking red eyes.

"That's just bakugo katsuki, he has a lot of anger problems so I quit being his friend". Izuku explains almost like its common logic. Yagi remembered inko talking about the boy once saying his anger issues rival those of the worst villains. Yagi watched as the boy stomped his way over to them being greatly surprised by the boys filthy use of language in a public setting.

"What the fuck are you doing here shitty deku!, and who is this guy your fuckin dad I've been seeing him come over to your house too. Is he doing your mom or something!." As the number one hero All might found himself pretending to always be joyful and nice everyone who wasn't a villain. He never particularly thought He disliked any children. But this boy in only less the one minute has changed all of that.

Izuku meekly responds while shaking "h-he's t-training for U.A."

The bakugo boy was shaking but not in fear in pure rage, it was as if a human kettle was in front of him and the tea has been ready for two hours He could practically see steam or was that smoke?

Yagi looked at the boys hands to see there was indeed smoke rising from them when he also saw sparks he thought it was time to intervene. He grabbed the boys shoulder and put on a smile which caused the blonde to go nuts and make a scene in front of everybody at the ice cream parlor. He used words yagi has never even heard before and stormed away to his mother when she yelled after him in equally inappropriate vernacular as the child.

"S-sorry about that yagi-san" Toshi silently chuckled than laughed at what just happened izuku looked embarrassed but smiled. The two lost their appetite for ice cream not that they could eat it if they wanted to though since bakugo melted it all but when getting invited over at the midoriya's which happened quite frequently nowadays their was katsudon waiting to be devoured by the two. Yagi found that he loved his new lifestyle because now he felt he was apart of a family. Something he hasn't felt ever since his masters passing.

Next day

It was Saturday morning on the beach and izuku stood in front of all might who was in his hero form teaching how to use his new power. All might was explaining to izuku how to use it. **"You must channel it throughout the body part you need then yell smash"**

Izuku was instructed to test it out on a pile of trash a few feet from them after showing izuku an example by using it on a pile of collected trash causing it to fly away.

As izuku put the power into his arm he felt something was wrong with it as if it was overwhelming him.

He cancelled out the power from his body and looked at his predecessor with a questioning expression.

"Yagi-san will anything bad happen if I use the power this way." Toshinori looked at his successor and asked what he meant. "Well earlier you said before my training my body will explode if you gave it to me in my current state wont there still be harm if I use it throughout my body at full power.

Yagi looked at the boy and thought to himself remembering his first time using OFA and how he had no repercussions but his sense did say he was naturally made to handle the power. He looked down sheepishly at his successor "s-sorry I've seen to forgot the part where your arm might break."

Fear struck izuku's face quickly followed by pouting and looked away from his mentor saying "how could you leave out such an crucial detail, I would've been in the hospital!" Yagi apologized shivering at the thought of what Inko would have done if her son was wheeled into her job on a stretcher and the look inko would have given him in the future if ever he was allowed to train the boy again. Shivering at the thought he tried to find out a way around the problem when suddenly the boy did for him.

"I know! we could imagine myself as an egg in a microwave. I want just enough power to not explode or harm myself" all might asked what percent izuku thought that was impressed at the quick thinking. the boy thought for a second " 5 percent is probably best for now" izuku channeled it through his arm again and still felt he was making a mistake.

"**What seems to be the problem now my boy**" all might asked. His student was making strides in the use of his power and he only had it for one day. Toshinori felt pride within his successor as he mumbled to himself a solution to the power output problem. He solved it again when he came to the conclusion that he needed to channel the 5 percent throughout his entire body rather than just his arm.

" **HAHA that's it my boy you've got it but you probably want to make that four percent for now to get a feel for it**.

Izuku did as instructed channeling the power at a significantly lower output than he did before and when he felt he was at the right level he used it in his entire body from head to toe. He suddenly felt different not just more powerful which he could feel but he felt further from the ground. His shoes also felt tighter and his hands looked bigger. When he looked up again all might held a shocked expression.

"W-what's wrong yagi-san" he asked innocently but upon looking into his mentors eyes he realized they where a-lot closer in height now than they usually where. Normally all might towers over him being 7ft, 2in but izuku was only around a head shorter than him now being 6ft, 3in. He noticed that his voice sounded a little off as well.

He looked down at himself seeing that his all might work out shirt revealed a lot more skin and was tight around him and his joggers became high waters.

"I-is this supposed to happen?"

"Truly I don't know, I only personally knew of one other person with OFA who didn't change in size when activating it. **Oh well let's begin**" yagi got over it quickly which made izuku sweat drop.

As they trained with the new power izuku felt a considerable boost to his strength speed and stamina but not anything to crazy. He practiced with weights and ran laps to test his power. Then from seemingly nowhere all might pulled out a tennis ball shooter only it was modified by UA logo on the side of it. He was to test his reflexes by dodging the tennis balls.

To make this harder All Might asked him different scenarios for hero work and what hero would be compatible as well as different ways quirks can be used to test the boys mind and body at the same time.

At the end of the day izuku had transformed back into his regular form while sweating bullets with how hard he worked but felt a little ashamed that he was so tired from only displaying 4 percent of his power and having this affect. He was worried because a lot of people are already so far along with their quirks and he's playing catch up.

Yagi saw the conflict within his successor "izuku you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Your already surpassed my expectations many times and you learned the trick to the quirk a lot faster than I thought possible. You still have almost a year and a half before the entrance exam so relax young one you've come to far to fail.

All might let slip a small laugh as izuku had tears of joy flowing from him. Some part of him hoped he would also learn to control his emotions better for the future.

As izuku sat in class the next Monday he was mumbling to himself in the back of the class while writing notes in his hero journal. He had just completed his book on best jeanist and has started on the dragon hero ryuko tatsuma. He wasn't paying attention because he knew the information the teacher was talking about already.

While still writing his teacher reached a hand out and smacked izuku over the head to wake him out of his mumbling. All the students laughed at izuku which made him shy away in the notebook since he hated being the center of attention.

"Izuku why don't you come up hear and solve the question." The teacher more so demanded than asked. Izuku never particularly liked any of his teachers, they always sat back and let bakugo and his followers bully him and others out of fear of the blonde or simply not caring enough.

As he nervously walked up to the board he picked up the chalk and focused on the question ahead of him. He was lucky because it was science class and they where focusing on the human body. Something izuku was well versed in since he also wanted to a hero with medical prowess as well. That's mainly why he looked up to recovery girls almost as much as all might. Without her it would be a lot harder in the world of heroes.

"Haha midoriya doesn't know the answer!" Bakugous follower yelled out loud prompting giggles from some students and looks of pity or disdain from others. Everybody always looked down upon him for wanting to be a hero with his support quirk. As he raised the chalk he started to write while mumbling different ways to solve the problem once finished the teacher had a look of surprise because he asked izuku to find the solution to a problem that was a few grades advanced (mostly to embarrass him for mumbling in class) but izuku went ahead and explained in-depth why it was that way and all the elements used to come to this solution. After setting down the chalk he turned around to a quite classroom of students and went to take his seat. When he walked passed bakugo the ash blonde stuck his foot out tripping the support quirk user making all the sheep like students laugh at him once more.

It was days like this when izuku wished he could see shocchan which was his nickname for Shoto. But they lived so far he didn't often get the chance. He thought he would face time the dual quirk user later but while in thought bakugo came up to his desk after class ended.

"Trying to upstage me are we shitty deku !" The boy asked fuming " you also still training to get into UA loser you know you'll never be able to compete with me so why don't you just quit already."

Izuku looked down at his shaking hands wanting badly to prove himself to his ex best friend but he didn't have the courage to stand up for himself. He was always quick to jump in when katsuki was bullying someone else and heal the victim but when it was himself he just couldn't.

"I-I'm going to UA Bakugou and no one is g-gonna stop me!" Izuku backpedaled at the look he got from the explosive quirk user. "Very well then if you insist in standing in my way." Katsuki spoke in a scary tone, but it was different from the usual loud tone it was more quiet and dark but held three times the hatred and venom.

To put it simply izuku walked home with a lot of scorch marks on him that day. He was sad until it motivated him train even harder to prove his classmates and teachers wrong and show everyone he could and will be a hero. That's when he suddenly got a call from his new best friend shochan.

**With Shoto**

I haven't been seeing a lot from izuku lately ever since he began his hero training. I was happy for him since I wanted to be able to attend UA with him.

My life has become significantly better ever since I met him in the library that. I never had any friends until he came along with his cheerful behavior and funny habits.

I looked over to my nightstand and saw the drawing of me he made. He didn't make for me

Per se but when I saw it I asked to have it which he nervously handed over from his notebook. The notebook had my name on it so I asked to see it which he was not so eager to do.

I remember how red his face was as I flipped through the pages and read the information which was all about me and my quirk to go along with other things. I'll admit that some information written in the book was creepy for him to know like my blood type or resting heart rate but I pushed that aside as I saw the notes on how my quirk could potentially be used in different scenarios other than battle. There was also pictures of different costume modifications that could help me use my quirk or help with drawbacks of my power.

I blushed at some of the more personal notes about how close we where or when he went in depth about how highly he thought about me or how much potential he saw in me for a future hero.

Izuku even helped me out with my parents when he helped me and my mom come together once more and got my father to become less intense. I was surprised by both of those things feeling that there just wasn't anything Izuku couldn't if he put his mind to it.

I laugh to myself at how my dad acts nowadays. He had to promise izuku he would give up on molding me to become the top hero through any means necessary.

He was quick to refuse at first saying "I'm not gonna make any stupid promises with a little kid. He changed his mind later when he realized no other doctor could heal him and he was going to have to retire as number two hero before ever beating all might.

Shoto almost died of laughter when izuku made his father pinkie promise to be a better father to his family. Shoto remembered the total ten minutes of the pro hero refusing to do something so childish until finally accepting. probably do to his heart pains. Shoto desperately wished he had a camera to take a photo of his serious father making a pinky promise with a a little kid.

Izuku also aided him in visiting his mother and now they are as close as they where before she left, with Inko midoriya also being a close friend of Rei Todoroki. She insists that izuku calls her aunt Rei now to the dual quirk users embarrassment.

His sister fuyumi gave Shoto an idea to invite izuku over for a sleep over since they haven't been able to hangout in so long. Upon telling his father the pro hero just grumbled whatever before leaving to work.

Shoto called izuku that day to see if they could set up any arrangements "hello izu-kun I wanted to know if you would like to come over for a slee-"before he could finish his sentence his best friend quickly replied "yes!" and went on and on about how excited he was and what they would do.

Day of sleepover

Shoto was outside izuku's house about to knock on the door when it flew open. "Shochan your here!" His friend exclaimed. Izuku invited him in while he continued to pack while showing him his new All Might merchandise. Shoto wasn't paying much attention since he was looking at izuku wondering what was different from before.

He finally realized when izuku shirt came up slightly revealing some of the boys stomach. He was awestruck by the new izuku in front of him. The boy used to be a stick and if you put to much pressure on him he might break. At least that was what Shoto thought but the boy in front of him was so different. He was tone now while having some muscle but still not to much.

Shoto would never tell izuku this but he reminded him of an athletic woman. His hair even grew longer reaching his shoulders.

While Shoto was distracted he heard someone other than inko midoriya talking down stairs.

'Who is that' Shoto asked to izuku noticing how nervous the boy became at that question. "J-just my trainer for UA that's all." The boy said sweating. One thing Shoto learned about his friend over time was that he was a terrible liar. As Shoto walked downstairs he ,much to izuku's dismay, was met with the sight of the number one hero in the kitchen talking to Inko midoriya.

All Might and Inko froze when they saw the the hetero eyes upon them with a wide open mouth to follow. Shoto looked over to his best friend with a mysterious aura "Izu-kun why is the number one hero here in your kitchen?" He asked with an aura that practically screamed there would be consequences for lying.

"I-it's a l-l-long story s-shochan" izuku replied feeling could've all of a sudden. "Trust me I have time" this even gave All Might chills.

As they sat at the dining table all might explained his meeting with the midoriya's and the training leaving out the OFA part. Shoto took in all the information feeling very betrayed that his best friend never told him about it.

"I told the boy not to tell you about any of this" all might said. Shoto thought for a second and asked the younger midoriya "Is All Might your new dad?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that!" Izuku yelled embarrassed. After all of that was done izuku and Shoto sat in the limousine on their way to the Todoroki estate with Shoto holding a autograph from his idle in his hands.

He sat with his lips forming a pout while izuku continuously apologized for not telling him. "I know what will make you feel better we could stop at the beach tomorrow and go swimming won't that be fun?" Shoto completely forgot about the promise he made with him to go to the beach izuku cleaned after his training.

Shoto pulled izuku into hug whispering in his ear "I could never stay angry with you" causing izuku to giggle.

With izuku at Todoroki estate

Although being here quite a few times izuku would never get over the amount of space their is in the mansion compared to his small albeit comfortable home. Izuku remembered getting lost here on multiple occasions in the past. With shoto and his siblings having to search the entire place always finding a teary eyed boy struggling to find his way around.

The Todoroki's minus Enji all thought of izuku as parts of the family after everything he has done for them. Healing the occasional broken leg, or quirk injury etc. Fuyumi was the first to greet izuku with a huge hug. For the same reasons as shoto izuku wasn't able to see her due to his training. "Where's your brothers fuyumi," izuku asked curios as to why there are missing todorokis in the house. "there out on a school field trip they'll be back a few days from now."

"I've missed you so much izu-chan." "M-me too but it's k-kinda h-hard to breath." Fuyumi so the boy going blue in the face "s-sorry" she looked at the boy and saw up down his shirt due to her height advantage noticing his abs and his arms "wow izu you really gotten fit haven't you" she said while touching all over the boys body making him blush. "Shoto look at izu-chan's stomach" said making the dual quirk user look away embarrassed. "Kawaii!" Fuyumi squealed.

"Your embarrassing me and me and izuku we have to leave now" not bothering to look back as he dragged izuku to his room. Fuyumi laughed at how over protective her youngest brother was of their friend.

Midoriya let out a nervous laugh as shoto's face turned crimson.

"S-so Shoto how have you been doing, is your quirk stronger?" They began talking about his training and school as well as showing Shoto his new hero notes. Later the two decided to go swimming in the pool the mansion had. Shoto found himself staring at izuku way to long while the boy wasn't paying attention. Shoto just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him recently.

As night came and izuku and Shoto and Shoto where sleeping izuku began to hear voices in his sleep. He never heard any of them before but they talked to him through different color lights. Suddenly he was floating in the middle of all the lights.

The voice would say "**another successor of my power this one shows promise**."

"Who are you izuku!" called out getting no answer.

"**Hopefully this one will use me to my full potential**" another light spoke "**Or he would just be like the others and remain clueless**"

"What are you saying!" Izuku yelled

"**What I'm saying**, the voice responds from another light with a woman's voice, sounding irritated "**that I'm much more than a strength quirk to be passed along from one to another**."

Izuku thinks hard about what he heard "are you saying that your sentient?" The voice grunts in agreement almost as if it was nodding with its voice. "How are you a sentient quirk if your used for strength then again you have been passed down so many times you've probably keep a part of your host every time or when they die y-" the boy was knocked out of his rambling by a force hitting him on the almost like the chop his mentor gives him.

**"You seriously have a problem you know."** The voice deadpanned **"But I'm not here to give you a long history lesson I just wanted to see my new user we'll talk later but for now-"** "Izuku!" The voice was cut off by someone outside his dream. Upon waking up he saw it was his best friend shaking him awake. Only he seemed smaller than usual. Blinking his eyes awake he looked into the dual colored eyes that held worry and curiosity in them.

"What's wrong shochan?" hoping desperately that he didn't activate his quirk while sleeping. He'd even settle for wetting the bed instead of being found out but alas he couldn't be so lucky.

Following shoto's eyes looking at his legs he saw that he ripped through his favorite all might onesie and has transformed to being in his OFA form. They sat in silence for while minutes passed.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just as surprised as you?" Izuku asked sheepishly receiving a glare from Shoto.

A little while later izuku sits on shoto's bed in one of his best friends extra pajamas that are a bit to big for him. He feels like he's being interrogated with Shoto looking down on him and the nightstand lamp on. "It's a l-long story shochan" izuku said barely audible. "We have time." Shoto replies almost as if he's gonna freeze izuku with his words alone. Also giving izuku a strange sense of déjà vu from earlier.

After a little while of izuku spilling everything about him and All Mights interactions including the embarrassing moments like when he spilled his laundry and the number one hero saw his All Might themed boxers as well as inheriting his quirk.

Todoroki looks away from izuku not bothering to say anything. After five whole minutes izuku's nervous that Shoto is furious with him. "Shochan please forgive me I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." A teary eyed izuku says while hugging shoto's back.

Shoto shakes his head realizing he's been quiet for so long when he was just piecing everything together. "So the number one hero saw your underwear with his initials on it?" Midoriya is confused than blushes madly as Shoto roars with laughter. He laughs harder than izuku has ever heard.

"Stop laughing shochan!" the cinnamon roll hides his head under a pillow. "We better turn in now we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Shoto says looking at the clock. "W-what are we gonna do tomorrow exactly." Still nervous from the tension earlier. "If I tell you you'll be to excited to sleep." Says Shoto throwing a pillow at izuku. "Hmph if you don't tell me then I'll be up all night thinking about it" a pouting izuku says earning him another pillow to the head.

'How on earth did my life become this way' Shoto exhaled a tired sigh looking at the clock on his nightstand showing it was three in the morning before turning in. Yet again thanking the world for bringing izuku into his life.

**This is the second chapter of One For All's true power I hoped you enjoyed. I was rather annoyed with this because writing stories and publishing them on is more complicated than wattpad so I couldn't just copy and paste like I wanted to. Also my grammar isn't the best so sorry about that. Ty all for reading and if you really want to read more of my story I seriously recommend going to my wattpad because that one is more up to date where as I Have to go through a tedious process of learning how to transfer my work so please go to wattpad if you like the story a lot. my wattpad name is falloutatthedragons.**


End file.
